


Red in Jealousy

by Plesio



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plesio/pseuds/Plesio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru gets jealous when guys start to like Mako a little to much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red in Jealousy

Mako:Takeru..Takeru...I'm coming you don't have to pull so hard

Takeru was pulling Mako out of the penthouse he wanted to go somewhere else he was tired of Ryunosuke and Gents flirting with Mako.

Takeru went to a other hotel and order a penthouse he was even angrier cause went they went to the room in the halls he saw guys staring at her.When they went to the penthouse he slammed the doors and facing the door

Mako:Takeru are you ok

Takeru was breathing heavy he grabbed Mako by her wrist and turned around know grabbing her other wrist looking into her eyes.Mako looked in his eyes and saw jealousy,rage,and hurt

Mako:I'm sorry Takeru

Takeru:You have nothing to be sorry for

Takeru then made it up to Mako by taking her to a restaurant

Mako:Wow! It's so fancy

When they got seated Mako didn't notice but Takeru got it in an instant their waiter kept eyeing Mako.

Takeru's Thoughts:"I can't believe him !!!!!! Maybe I should put a sign that says "Belongs to Shiba,Takeru HANDS OFF!!!"

When they were finished Takeru dragged Mako out of there when try were at the hotel every guy was staring at Mako.When they got to the penthouse Takeru carried Mako to there room and kissed her roughly.

Mako:Tak..e...ru

Mako words were smothered by his kisses

Takeru:Those guys are lucky I let them live.When they look at you they have passion in there eyes I'm only allowed to look to you like that

Takeru kissed Mako necks and soon made her stripped of her clothes Mako was helpless underneath Takeru's body.When Takeru kissed her neck she then felt so pleased Takeru then bit her on the neck Takeru's Thoughts:"This will show everyone she's mine" Takeru then took of his boxers and banged into ger G-Spot Mako:Uhhhhhhhh.........Ta....Ke.....R....U Then a couple more minutes and Mako came Takeru:I love you Mako:O love you to and have no right to be jealous because I will always love you That night Takeru and Mako fell into a blissful sleep


End file.
